


His little Obsession

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A bit of gore, Insanity, It's from Dave POV so it might seem one-sided, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Two Crazy people in love, it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: His smile was a little too wide. A little too cheerful, considering the blood staining the walls. His hands were dyed red, his eyes glittering.Dave found it wonderful.





	His little Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/gifts).



> Lemme know what you thought of this story. And big thanks to Lucario to make me ship this ship. i suggest you all to read his stories(they are wonderful, funny and dark at the same time)

His smile was a little too wide. A little too cheerful, considering the blood staining the walls. His hands were dyed red, his eyes glittering.

  
Dave found it _wonderful_.

  
He could not take his eyes off him, so much was the perfection in front of him.

  
All that blood.

  
That crazy smile on his lips.

  
And his eyes, glistening and empty, an endless void, no soul to be seen nowhere.

  
Dave wanted to hold Jack in his arms and never let go of him.

  
Dave wanted to kiss him, taste the blood that made his lips red.

  
Dave wanted to slice his throat, drink his blood and then let his Old Sport do the same once he was healed.

  
Dave wanted him all for himself, always and only for himself, that image of perfect madness.

  
Jack smiled, moving the bloody knife from one hand to the other "Oops, I didn't mean to create so much mess." He then commented, looking around.

  
"I disagree with you, old sport. This is great! "Dave replied, stepping forward to the Orange Guy.

  
"Yes, yes ... but we still need to clean it now ... before Phoney notices something. Ugh, I love messing up things, I hate having to clean them"

  
Dave chuckled at that phrase "Old Sport, it would amaze me if it was the other way around."

  
Jack gave him an irritated look but the smile never left his lips. "Come here and give me a hand, Davey. Half of the mess is yours anyway"

  
"Um, let me think, Old Sport ... Um, no, I do not think I'll help you" he answered with a smile, his teasing tone.

  
"Dave, if you don't help me I'll put the bars in the windows of my apartment, let's see if you can get in then"

  
"What ?! You can't do it, man, what the hell should I do at night if you did?"

  
"First: Ugh, now it's even more creepy and second: I dunno, sleep? Do you know like normal people do?"

  
"I'm not _normal_ , Old Sport, and thank you very much" replied Dave pretending to be offended by being called normal, even if his smile widened more and more seeing the amused sparkle in the eyes of his Old Sport.

  
Jack swiveled the knife with one hand, and then said: "Neither am I, Dave"; the knife then slipped from his hand and in the attempt to re-grasp it he accidentally scratched the palm of his hand. He cursed under his breath and then bent down to pick up the knife, only to be preceded by Dave.

  
"You should pay more attention, _darlin_ '. Even if ..." Dave's voice went lowering, the sentence that was lost in nothingness, while his gaze was captured by the red, now black - and now red, again-, blood, that dripped from the cut on Jack's palm "I must admit that I don't mind" the Purple Guy succeeded in completing the sentence, his voice distant, as he dropped the knife and took the wounded hand of the other in his.

  
The cut was already healing, Jack's black-red-black blood mingling with that that was already present.

  
Dave couldn't help but wondering why it was so changing in his colors. If it tasted as good as it seemed.

  
For a single moment, Dave wondered what would happen if he tried to eat Jack, would he come back anyway? Or would he have absorbed him? Would they become one?  
He and his Old Sport, inseparable, eternally together.

  
_Yes, it would have been magnificent._  
"Come on, Dave, let's clean up this mess," said the Orange Guy, getting up and pulling his hand away from Dave's grip.

  
The Purple Guy snorted and then went to help his friend.

  
_That image still vivid in his mind._


End file.
